Shoot, Carry, Hang/Dialogues
Alan Smith: , Evan, a body has been found in the Oak Valleys. Go there and see what happened! Alan Smith: And take Gino with you. He saw the body, so he deserves being in the investigation this time. Gino: It was full of blood. I just feel impressed! Evan: Ok, but this is the last time you come with us. Gino: What a bad temper, Evan! Chapter 1 Investigate Oak Valleys Evan: Poor him... His death was caused by a fire weapon, but I can't find it. Evan: Neither you, ? This killer is really getting away with us! Gino: And what's up with this lighter, ? Evan: knows what to do, ALWAYS! It looks like it's got a name here... Autopsy the victim's body Daniel: Your killer did use a fire weapon, . Evan was right. I took the bullets, but they are useless. Daniel: Both the victim and the killer were in an extreme situation. You know, I found adrenaline in the victim. Daniel: The killer must have touched the corpse and as their hands were sweating by nervousness, I could take a sample of the sweat. Daniel: I couldn't get big things, but I can tell for sure the murderer is a man. Examine Lighter Evan: "Steve Z."? This lighter obviously belongs to Steve Zasts! Evan: We should have expected it, shouldn't we? We know the Oak Valleys were his, that Ashley Jamin was going to buy them and Jacqueline Ramos tore the contract. Gino: Don't worry, guys. I've already got him an appointment to tell us what we need to listen to. Question Steve Zasts about the Oak Valleys Steve: You found something in the Oak Valleys, and that's right. What I don't understand is how come you to ask me. Evan: Don't fool us, Zasts! The Oak Valleys are yours and we know that. Steve: Ok, you've got me. But I don't know anything about that, I swear. Gino: Isn't it suspicious that the corpse had blood, but not the soil, or the trees? Evan: You're right! This is obvious, . Our victim wasn't killed here, he died in another place. Let's hope Lindsey can do something with the city surveillance cameras. Evan: Well, that if the mayor lends them to us. Analyze Surveillance cameras Lindsey: I watched all the cars near the Oak Valleys, also pedestrians. But when a corpse comes from a car and is hung in a tree, you don't have to think twice. Lindsey: The car came directly from the Townville College, and someone was murdered there, and put in a car. Lindsey: The same car... that went to the Oak Valleys. Anyway, I can't even tell the killer's hair color. Evan: Don't worry, Lindsey. The clue is enough. We're heading to the campus, . Investigate Campus Evan: This note is a big clue, ! Evan: "Gerard, I'll be waiting for you in the front of the campus tonight. I have something to show you. Darren." Gino: I know many Gerards, . But I know Gerard Jamin is studying here. Evan: Thanks, Gino. We'll go talk to him. Evan: And... a flower? I know we need a clue, , but we're not so desperate. Gino: always knows what to do. Examine Note Gino: I'd never seen a with such ability to pick up fingerprints! Gino: Had you, Evan? Evan: No, but we're in a hurry. Lindsey will tell us who left the prints here. Analyze Fingerprints Lindsey: The fingerprints on the note were from a man called Darren White. Lindsey: I'd tell you to add him to your suspects list, but in his photo, he looks pretty like your victim. Lindsey: Our database doesn't mention any identical twins, so your victim is Darren White! Evan: Perfect! I'm sure Steve Zasts will be pleased to talk to us about Darren. Interrogate Steve Zasts about the victim Gino: Do you know Darren White? Steve: Darren? Yes! Where did you meet him? Evan: He's what we found in the valleys. Steve: Oh! I didn't know he was dead. Steve: I'm gonna tell you. Darren worked for Cecilia Di Giappo as a farmer. I've been dealing with her recently, and I met him there. Steve: When her cousin killed her brother, she was left alone. As she was friends with Darren, she chose him to work with her. I think she'll have to choose someone again. Gino: That's all we wanted to hear. Gino: , let's ask Cecilia what she knows. Quiz Cecilia Di Giappo about Darren Cecilia: YOU again? Oh, and I see you're three now. You've brought a friend. Cecilia: What do you want now? Evan: We want you to talk to us about the murder of Darren White. Cecilia: I've got nothing to say about that. Gino: So... so... you knew he was dead? Cecilia: Of course. I was smoking when I noticed he wasn't coming. He'd been doing weird things before his death. It was obvious. Evan: Why not think he was ill? Cecilia: He'd told me he was worried about his life. I just couldn't think about anything else. Examine Flower Evan: Sure it's useful, ? Maybe it's just pollen! I'll send it to the lab and you'll see. Analyze Substance Evan: And, Sabrina? Was it pollen? Sabrina: Exactly the opposite. The molecules you gave me were saline, mandarine juice, and chamomile tea. All of them antidotes for pollen allergy. Sabrina: There was pollen on the victim, and his organism didn't fight it. This belongs to your killer! Evan: Is our killer allergic to pollen? That's really weird. Ask Gerard Jamin about the note you found Gerard: Darren? I don't know any Darren. Evan: He left you a note at University. If you don't know him, he did. Gerard: Did? Evan: He's dead, ok. But just tell us if somebody left you any notes. Gerard: Well, you know I'm well-off. Loads of girls send me notes everyday. I just trash them. I like to break their hearts. Gerard: Where did you find that note? Evan: Near some flowers. Gerard: Maybe I was drunk and don't remember. I bury bad things under flowers to make sure I won't touch them again, because I'm allergic to pollen. Chapter 2 Alan Smith: And? What do you have? Gino: This is amusing! I'm feeling action, at last! Evan: None of our suspects seem to have killed anyone. What can we do? Alan Smith: Just go back to the campus, and find the murder weapon. It must be there. Alan Smith: And there's a woman who wants to talk to , Kristen Noby. I'm sure it's about this case. Kristen Noby needs to talk to you Kristen: I came to report that my boyfriend is missing. His name is Darren White. Evan: We're sorry for you, but he's dead. Kristen: No, it can't be true! We were to marry next week. Why? Why? Evan: We're investigating that, we just need you to tell us anything you know about him. Kristen: He was meeting his lawyer too much. His name is Albert Presto. Gino: That smell... is that the new perfume with pollen? Kristen: I hope it's not. I'm allergic to pollen. Kristen: But nice try, constable. I'll consider you if I don't find another Darren. Evan: Now, , we're heading to the campus! Ask Albert Presto about the victim Albert: Darren dead? I told him to hire a bodyguard, he knew this would happen. Albert: Now I see why he didn't call me. Evan: How long have you known him? Albert: He got married two years ago. Last year he came to me saying he wanted to get divorced. Ever since, I'm his lawyer for everything. Gino: What's his ex-wife name? Albert: It was Cecilia, but I'm not sure about the surname. Di Gaffo,or De Gipo, something similar. Evan: Cecilia Di Giappo? Albert: Yes, I think it was her. A cigarette, sir? Ask Cecilia about her marriage with the victim Cecilia: Yes, Darren was my ex-husband. Ex-husbands die, it's natural. Evan: Then why did you invite him to work with you? Cecilia: I was alone, you remember? Facondo dead, Rico in jail, he was all I had! And... I still loved him. Cecilia: We had a nightclub, we were divine. And he left me. Evan: I know who is Cecilia White now... I feel sorry for her. Investigate Fountain Gino: I'd bet this gun is the murder weapon. Evan: We know that! But Daniel must analyze it. There might be more guns in the campus. Evan: And this card... I feel it's a clue. It's a card of Nightfun Club. It's a nightclub, of course, but it belongs to Darren White! Evan: And it's also property of Cecilia White. We'll let Lindsey investigate her. Gino: I went there a bit of times, I just don't remember where it is. Evan: Really? Don't worry, we'll decipher the adress. It's a shame the card is wet and partially illegible. Analyze Gun Daniel: The bullets in the gun don't match the bullet in Darren's head. And there were fingerprints on the gun, but we couldn't know who their owner is. Evan: Then it's not our murder weapon? Daniel: It is, in fact. I found traces of the victim's blood on it. The bullets in the gun were all different from each other. Analyze Name Lindsey: I couldn't find Cecilia White anywhere. But I found something interesting. Lindsey: Darren White was divorced. His ex-wife surname must be different now, and that's why she's not in the database. Examine Adress Evan: Great work, ! Are you ready to investigate the Nightfun Club? Investigate Nightclub Evan: A flower, a cigarette butt... Are you ok, ? Gino: At least this cellphone looks really useful. It's got a photo of Darren and Kristen kissing! Evan: Gino, do not touch the evidence! If it's Darren's mobile it's gold, and we can't take it so easy. Examine Cigarette butt Evan: These prints are a big clue for the case, ! Evan: Wish Lindsey finds it useful, or we'll have wasted time. Analyze Fingerprints Lindsey: Those fingerprints couldn't be identified, but they matched perfectly with the ones on the murder weapon. Evan: So our killer smokes! Evan: I remember Cecilia told us she smoked. And we know that Steve Zasts does because we found his lighter. Analyze Cellphone Lindsey: Well, Darren's messages were normal, so don't worry about them. Lindsey: I asked Daniel what time the victim died. And after that time, there were eight calls missed in the mobile. Lindsey: Two from a certain Kristen, and six from a number I identified as... Gerard Jamin. Evan: ENOUGH! That kid DID know Darren. He's got no chance against us. Evan: And we'll talk to Kristen Noby too. She's surely got information for us. Make Gerard tell the truth Evan: Darren White! Is it clear now, toddler? Gerard: White... White... I think I saw him a few times. Evan: And why did you have his phone number? Gerard: Partying, just that. Do you know Nightfun Club? We went there a few times. Good drinks, good girls, everything's already paid. Gerard: I thought you'd come to me for something important. Gino: Why didn't you know him the other time? Gerard: Bad memory. Now I'll smoke one, see if a girl notices me. Get info from Kristen Kristen: Things I know about Albert Presto. Well, he was meeting Darren very often lately. Kristen: Darren talked a lot about him. He told me Albert didn't want us to get married. "A client married is a client lost", he said. Gino: Nothing else, lady? Kristen: Yes, useless things. Darren said Albert and I were alike. He's allergic to pollen, and also a certain Zasts. Evan: So Albert was to lose money with the marriage! If money is the murder reason, I won't believe it! Chapter 3 Evan: , why don't we go back to the Oak Valleys? The oak where Daren died is hiding something, I'm sure. Evan: I don't think we can get more from our suspects, we've got everything about them. Evan: Gino, where ARE you? Gino: Below these papers! I'm full of work. Evan: Well, then let's do it alone now, . Investigate Oak Evan: Footprints are always important, ! It can tell us more about the killer. Analyze Footprint Lindsey: That footprint was surely the killer's, since Darren's shoes were not a match. Lindsey: Taking account of the soil in the Oak Valleys, and the type of shoes used, I can say that your killer weighs 170 pounds! Evan: I know we're close to it, , we are! Evan: Judging that all of our suspects knew Darren, we can asume the killer has been to Nightfun Club! Evan: We could search there, by the shelves. Investigate Shelves Evan: If someone ripped this page, it must hide something. Why don't we piece it back, Evan: A birthday note? "Happy 23s!" And the date. Is that it? Evan: Wait, Darren must have been 23! If the killer sent him this, we should look for clues now. Examine Note Evan: Let's just wish these prints lead us to the killer! Analyze Fingerprints Lindsey: I found two different prints. Darren's ones, and also the ones in the gun! They shared this paper. Lindsey: But the date was not Darren's birthday. And as this was some months ago, your killer is still 23 years old! Evan: , it's crystal clear. Let's put the killer behind bars! Arrest killer Evan: So you took Darren's life, kid! Why? Gerard: We were good friends, I swear. We used to mess around, with knives and toy guns. They thought we were thieves, but we never took anything. Just jokes, and it was so stupid but funny. Gerard: And that night he wanted to show me something, which turned out to be a... gun. A real gun. I was shocked, it could get ouf control! And it did. Gerard: I wanted to take it and stop with the nonsense, but I accidentally shot him. I thought nobody would notice him in the Oak Valleys. I was wrong. Evan: Why did you call a corpse, then? Gerard: I don't remember that. I drank alcohol to forget it. I only forgot what happened afterwards. Esteban Gonzalez: Mr Jamin, do you plead guilty for your actions? Gerard: Yes, your Honor. I took my friend's life and neither money nor apologies can bring him back. Albert: Gerard, shut up! Evan: Albert Presto? Albert: Your Honor, you're getting my client wrong. He didn't technically kill anyone! Esteban Gonzalez: He did, and he'll pay for it! For the manslaughter of Darren White, this Court dictates a sentence of 8 years in jail with parole in 4. Evan: Poor Gerard. I ended up hating him and he's a good boy. Evan: Darren was the real criminal. Carrying guns because of nothing! I just wish he had a permission. Gino: Boys, I finally get to see you! And? Who killed Darren? Evan: Gerard Jamin. A long history, we'll tell you later, in a bar and with some churros! Additional Investigation Alan Smith: Excellent, . You mastered this manslaughter perfectly! But we've got a few tasks to do. Alan Smith: Steve Zasts called to report a theft. He's in the Oak Valleys, and go see him as soon as possible. Alan Smith: And Albert Presto has been seen near the nightclub. See what he wants. Alan Smith: Oh, I almost forgot. Kristen Noby is in the headquarter. She requested your help, and she wants to see Officer Reina. Good luck with her, constable. Gino: How... how could I? She's just a lady! Evan: Yeah, ok. Let's start, ! We'll have to keep busy for a long time. Get the report from Steve Zasts Steve: Cops, I want to report a theft. I've lost my lighter! It's made of silver, you don't really know how much it's worth! Evan: A lighter? Don't worry, Zasts, we'd found it long ago! Here you are. Steve: Long ago? You're thieves, you f***ing i*iots! You don't know who I am! Evan: YOU don't know me! Step aside, we'll find something here make your life hell! Investigate Oak Valleys Evan: This plant looks really strange, ! I hope Steve is not doing experiments with it. Evan: Why don't we take a closer look at it? Examine Colorful plant Evan: , you really master these skills. Let's give this molecules to Sabrina, right? Analyze Molecules Sabrina: Sometimes I really get mad when humans harm sweet nature. This sample saddens me. Sabrina: Steve Zasts must use toxic substances to make his oaks grow stronger. This affected the whole field. Any sample you collected would've been enough. Evan: , I've always dreamt about Zasts in jail, but I'm sorry a fine is enough for him. Evan: Let's rub it in his face right away! Punish Zasts for his toxic fertilizants Evan: Zasts, you've just won a fine for using toxic substances in your field. Evan: I warn you, whoever dares challenge , always loses! Steve: Oh, a fine. With all the money I have, I can even give you some as a gift. See what Albert Presto needs Evan: Presto! What do you want here? Does your new client need something? Albert: Don't joke! I was nearby and I heard someone trying to break in the nightclub. I'm just looking and no-one came out in five minutes. Albert: I'm scared. Could you take a look? Evan: You know... there's a reason why we've specialized in murders and not burglaries. Albert: Please! Is that how you protect your community? Evan: Ok, it's ok. , you first. Investigate Nightclub Evan: There's so little money in the cash register. Why don't you collect fingerprints from it? Examine Cash register Evan: Thieves don't have a chance with you, ! Those fingerprints look perfect. Evan: I'll give them to Lindsey right away. Analyze Fingerprints Lindsey: The prints were in many bills in the cash register, so I can deduce they didn't take money, they looked through it to find something. Lindsey: And I think that "something" is this paper. It was hidden in a hole. Lindsey: Oh, and the fingerprints belonged to Barbara Thacks! Evan: Don't fool us! I wonder why she wanted this. Can you decipher what this says, ? Examine Paper Evan: Letters and numbers? I think Lindsey will have to do something again. Analyze Code Lindsey: So I ran that code through our database, and it turns out to be the password of Darren's bank account! Evan: Then Thacks wanted to take money from the bank, not from the cash register. And... Evan: ...if she wanted the code, she already had the credit card! Evan: But we won't go with her, there aren't proves. Let's just tell Albert everything's ok. Inform Albert Presto about the operation Evan: You can calm down, Albert. There's nothing missing in there. Albert: Thanks a lot, I was worried. Albert: Do you know? Darren used to give this badge to people in the nightclub. I keep some, so why don't you take one? Find out what Kristen Noby wants Kristen: Oh, you've got to help me, nice policemen! Gino: We're and Officer Reina, n-not nice policemen. Kristen: You want it, you get it. But I lost something. I've been looking for Darren's wallet everywhere, in our apartment too. So I guessed it could be in the campus, as he died there. I'd go, but I'm scared. Gino: and I are going to look for it. Go back to your home and we'll tell you when we're done. Investigate Campus Gino: This must be the one, ! Let's give it back to Kristen! Gino: Looking in it? I know he carried guns, but his wallet can't hide... alright, alright. Examine Wallet Gino: After all Evan was right. I wonder why everyone in this city likes to tear papers. Gino: I heard you piece them back together like God. Why don't you try? Examine Torn page Gino: A love letter? Seriosly? , we spent time snooping around Darren's relationship! Gino: Let's give it back to Kristen. Wh- dating her? No, please! Give Kristen Noby the wallet Kristen: Did you really NEED to search through a dead's wallet? That's low. Gino: I-I'm sorry, lady. But it looks like Darren had a beautiful sense of poetry. I would NEVER write something like that. Kristen: Beautiful? That poem must have been copied from a book. But thanks anyway, I thought I'd lost it forever. Kristen: I was having a snack. Do you want some? Category:Dialogues